AATC Chronicles: Boy Meets Girl
by xAllyAnnSevillex
Summary: Re-post of my old story. The end's kinda cheesy, though. SxJ & a little TxE. And Brittany, I admit, is a little OOC, but this was my first story, like, EVER!  Anyways, enjoy!


Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were outside a gas station convenience store in Boston, Massachusetts, waiting for Dave to return with the tour bus. The tour bus that was supposed to take them back home to Los Angeles from Florida broke down in Boston. They went sightseeing around Boston, but they ended up at a gas station (thanks to Alvin.) The cashier at the counter called Dave and told the boys to wait outside unless they were going to buy something.

Theodore's stomach started to growl. "I'm hungry," Theodore complained.

"So am I," replied Simon. "At least we have money to buy something to eat."

"It's official, then," Alvin declared. "We'll get some grub in the store, pay, and get out. It's that simple!" Alvin looked around to make sure no one else was listening. "Now," he continued, "on to more important things. Do you think Dave will ever let me have a girlfriend?"

Simon glared angrily at his brother. "Have you lost your mind?" Simon replied angrily. "You're only eight! Do you really think Dave will allow you to even get your hands near a girl our age?"

"That's a chance I'll have to take, little brother," Alvin stated, trying to reach a bag of barbeque potato chips. "Anyone got a ladder?"

Simon reached the bag with ease and handed it to Alvin. "You may be the oldest, Alvin, but I'm still the tallest."

Just outside the gas station, a red Toyota Rav4 pulled up to a gas pump. Claire, Dave's current girlfriend, came out of the driver's seat of the Rav4 and started to fill up her car.

Three little girls came out of the passenger seat: one a auburn-haired girl wearing too much jewelry and her hair in a ponytail, one a blonde, pigtailed girl that looked like she was wearing her father's favorite tie, and one a brunette-haired girl with glasses and a very neat bun in her hair. Each girl had a sweet smile on her face, but a shy expression in her eyes. They entered the store and started looking around for food for their ride to L.A, where Claire was going to house the little girls until she found a real guardian to care for them.

"Jeanette, get me an orange juice!" the auburn-haired girl, whose name was Brittany, demanded her brunette-haired sister. "And don't forget my favorite bag of barbeque potato chips!"

"Um, Brittany," Jeanette whispered to her demanding sister, "there's no more barbeque chips."

"WHAT?" Brittany erupted in frustration. "You mean to tell me that there are NO more bags at ALL?"

"Y-y-y-yes, Brittany," Jeanette stuttered.

"Listen, Jeanette," Brittany calmly spoke, "if you don't find me a bag of barbeque potato chips in two minutes, I swear I'll take my metal baseball bat and smack you with it!"

The conversation, soon enough, caught Simon's attention. He went over to Brittany with an expression that he used often when talking to Alvin. It was an expression that didn't interpret too well for the person on the other end. "Do you really think you can get away with doing that to your sister?" he asked Brittany bitterly.

"Yes, I do, and I can," Brittany replied with an attitude, "and who might you be?"

"What does it matter to you?" Simon interrogated. "You still have no reason to push your sister around like that."

"It's not your business to come and push me around, either," Brittany rebuddled.

Jeanette hid behind the check-out counter the whole conversation. She didn't want to be in the way of another one of Brittany's temper tantrums. Brittany never appreciated her, which made her more relieved that someone would stand up to her. She decided to see if Brittany was in a better mood.

Jeanette walked over to Brittany, who was still running her mouth at Simon.

Brittany didn't acknowledge the fact Jeanette was there, so she ran back. She was still stuck in the conversation.

Things started to get out of hand when Brittany punched Simon's face. Jeanette, as scared as she was, couldn't stand to see Brittany treating strangers that way. She removed herself from behind the counter and decided to teach Brittany a lesson.

"Brittany, you do not deserve to bully someone like that!" Jeanette yelled, "and no matter how many times you tell me not to, I'm helping him." Jeanette kicked Brittany's left knee and told Eleanor about what happened so she could get Simon a first-aid kit.

Her anger turned into concern as she started towards Simon again. "Poor thing! I bet Claire would know what to do." Jeanette ran to get Claire as Theodore rushed over to Simon in worry.

"Are you okay, Simon?" Theodore asked his wise older brother with concern.

"Innocent little boy," Brittany replied. "He'll be dead once I finish him off."

Theodore ran to Eleanor as if he was her friend all his life and asked, pointing to Brittany, "Do you know her?"

"Unfortunately, I do," Eleanor answered. "She's always like that to strangers." She pointed to Simon. "Do you know him?"

"He's my brother," Theodore replied. "I've never seen him stand up for anyone before besides me! I just hope he'll be okay."

Jeanette came back with Claire to check up on Simon. He seemed in worse condition now, on account that Brittany was kicking Simon in the legs as they walked in. Eleanor escorted Brittany out of the store to be sure that she wouldn't hit anyone else.

Simon finally started to wake up after 20 minutes on the floor. He saw Claire and the young girl he was trying to defend above him, waiting for him to gain his consciousness back.

"Where am I?" Simon asked, painfully trying to get up.

"You're still in the convenience store," Claire replied as she and Jeanette lifted him up off the floor. "Don't worry, though. I'll find Dave. He's probably in that brand new tour bus outside the store right now."

Simon let out a sigh of relief as Dave entered the store. He had never been so unsafe in his life (except with Alvin, of course). At least now he was able to walk, no thanks to Brittany.

Jeanette opened the door and everyone walked out. Something in her heart told her that Simon would be one of her best friends for life, but now wasn't the time to daydream. She had to help him however she could.

She loaded her newest friend into an ambulance, without even Claire helping her. Her eyes started to tear up as the ambulance drove away. Jeanette decided to follow the ambulance to the nearest hospital, where they would finally have a chance to talk.

At the hospital, Dave was in the main lobby, signing medication documents for his smartest son. Jeanette, in the meantime, was in Simon's hospital room, trying to make small talk.

"Does your sister always treat you like that?" Simon asked Jeanette.

"Yeah," Jeanette replied. "She treats everyone like that. It's just her nature. I, on the other hand, am more mature than she is, and she's the oldest!"

"I know how that feels," Simon said as he tried to sit himself up. "Alvin's just as annoying, but Theodore, Dave, and I still tolerate him. If you don't mind me changing the conversation, what's your favorite subject in school?"

"Science. It's just so interesting!"

"That's my favorite as well. What's your second favorite?"

"Math. It's complicated, but I can handle it."

"That's also my second favorite subject! Do you ever sing?"

"Usually only to Claire, but yes. Do you?"

"I used to, but that part of the past is behind me. I just hope..." Simon gulped, then started his sentence again. "I just hope that Ian doesn't come back. I'd be petrified if he did."

"I'm pretty sure he's forgotten all about you by now... what was your name again?"

"Simon, and your name is...?"

"Jeanette."

"I think this is going to be the start of a great friendship, Jeanette. What do you think?"

"I think so, too. Come on, Claire wants to take us home."


End file.
